


We'll Die Together

by Chihibabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, Immortal Matt Peake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather terrible skirmish, Adam isn't feeling like his normal self. Matt notices this, and tries his best to help Adam feel better, or at least to actually use the shower and not just sit in it. Adam wishes to make a promise, one that Matt can't keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Die Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write another Peakovic story since my last one, and I finally have motivation for it!
> 
> Warning:: Mentions of blood, mentions of violent, but not graphic.

     The second the crew got into their large apartment, blood drenched and in pain, Adam Kovic silently went into the bathroom. It wasn't out of place for him to be quiet after a heist failed, but after this devastating failure, and the way his face dropped as soon as he slammed the door shut made the small group worry. They silently undressed in their rooms before tossing their clothes into a trash bag as they thought back to the heist, and the skirmish that they had just escaped from.

     They all lined up, while Matt worked silently on stitching slashes from knives, putting bandages over wounds that were still trickling blood. Eventually, all but Adam had their wounds worked on, and were quietly murmuring in the kitchen while Matt cleared out the supplies.

     "Should we check on Adam?" James asked, Elyse beside him as she gently rubbed her thumb on his palm, trying to calm herself down as she sighed.

     "Adam will be fine, he's always fine after something like this." Lawrence cleaning some dried blood off of his glasses before putting them back on. "He'll be mopey for a couple of days, then the asshole will be fine, remember the last time we had a skirmish like this one?"

     "All I know is that he's been in the shower for about thirty minutes, I just want to wash the blood out of my hair. He's in the good bathroom." Bruce murmured, a frown crossing his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

     Matt Peake had been listening quietly, using a damp paper towel to get as much blood out of his beard as he could before sighing, grumbling out, "I'll just shave it off."

  

     Thirty minutes turned into forty-five, and forty-five turned into sixty. Eventually they had all moved to their own rooms, some of them using the spare bathroom to shower, Matt Peake sighed, moving quietly out of his room to knock on the bathroom door.

     "Adam, may I come in?" He asked, trying to get his voice to be heard over the sound of the shower.

     A grunt, nearly overshadowed by the water. Matt turned the knob, stepping inside the small bathroom.

     There Adam sat in the tub, water from the stream pounding onto his back and the top of his head. The water, originally steaming, was now cooler as time had passed. Matt moved to sit silently on the toilet, not looking to Adam as his own fingers drummed on the sink beside him. They stayed like that for about five minutes before Adam sighed, turning to look at Matt.

     "You are allowed to join, I know you were going to ask eventually."

     Matt shrugged, moving to undress before stepping into the shower with Adam, grabbing shampoo and gently washing the man's hair, murmuring, "Even after a bad day, you do need to wash up, especially with all the blood you had on you."

     "I don't know what went wrong, where it went wrong Matt." Adam sighed, looking quietly at his hand before setting it back onto the ground. "We did everything we were supposed to do, we had it planned out, we had James scope it out, Lawrence make sure that it was an open territory... what the fuck happened."

     Matt thought for a moment, moving the shower head off of the wall to rinse Adam's head, replying, "Things happens, we can't always have it go our way."

     Silence fell over the two of them, while Matt moved to kneel behind Adam after taking a washcloth, and after putting soap on it, started to softly clean his back off. Adam's back arched slightly before hissing out in pain. Matt had reopened a wound that was crusted over in blood, and the blood started to turn the waters pink as Matt slid back, handing the washcloth to Adam before speaking. "You can clean yourself on your front... your back is different."

     "It's nothing you haven't seen before, Matt." Adam said, but started to clean himself, running the washcloth over him slowly, scrubbing away the dirt and blood before throwing it to Matt, turning to face him.

     Matt shook his head, before moving to pick it up and clean himself off having already washed his hair while Adam had cleaned himself off.

     "I'm glad no one died today... God, I thought we were close to dying today." Adam murmured once Matt was done. Adam looked at him before sighing. "It was so close... I thought we were going to lose Spoole today..."

     "Spoole? He'll be fine, I stitched him up earlier."

     "It's just... God, we could've all died today."

     Matt froze for a moment, looking down to his hands, nodding. "Yeah... I guess we all could have."

     "Promise me," Adam started, looking to Matt, moving to grab his hands, "promise me that we'll die together, that we'll all die together."

     Matt stared at him. He noticed how scared he looked, how dull his brown eyes looked, how worry could be easily read on his face, before sighing, shaking his head. "I can't promise anything, Adam."

     Bringing a hand up to kiss it, Adam whispered against Matt's skin, "I know... I know."

     Matt nearly told Adam then, nearly told him everything. He nearly told him about being immortal, about the fear of having to watch the group eventually die, about how he thought about leaving, so no one would question anything when time passed. He nearly told Adam about his feelings. The feelings of love that Matt has been hiding for about a year now.

     He doesn't. Matt moves to turn the water off, then to step out. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself, he grabs a bigger towel. He moves to grab a larger towel, wrapping it around Adam, before leading him to Adam's room. He lays Adam down onto his bed, covering him up before feeling a hand grip around his wrist, a quiet murmur telling him not to leave, and a tug pulling him into the king sized bed. Matt shrugs it off before moving to gently kiss Adam's head.

     A soft whisper, only to be heard by Matt, "I love you, Adam."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is sagesscarlet if you ever wanna talk about anything with me.


End file.
